Death Sleep
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is about Merlin being put into a deep sleep. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

Death Sleep

 _ **Chapter 1**_

One cool, windy, fall day Merlin and Arthur were out on patrol alone. It was dark and it was getting very cold. Merlin was about to collapses because he was so very tired. For more than a few weeks he had a very hard time sleeping. They found a cave.

"Arthur, I'm about to collapse. We need to find shelter. It's cold and windy. Arthur hurry and find someplace we can sleep. I'm weak. Arthur what is it?" Merlin moaned exhausted.

"I know. I found a cave. We can sleep there. Try to hold on. When we get in there the first thing we need to do is get you warmed up. Ok. Merlin how do you feel?" Arthur replied.

"Tired, cold, weak, and sick. Like I'm about to vomit. We need to find someplace to rest before I… collapse. It's cold."

"Merlin hang in there. We'll leave the horses here and then we'll go inside and get you warmed up." Arthur sighed. He got off his horse and tied it to a tree. Then went and tied Merlin's horse to a tree and help Merlin get off. He carried Merlin inside the cave.

"Here. Just rest while I get the blankets. Ok." Arthur whispered.

"Ok. Hurry. I'm so cold. I need to sleep but I can't. Hurry." Merlin moaned.

"I'll be right back. Here put my cape on to keep you warm till I get back. Now sleep."

Then Arthur went out and got the rest of their things. When he went back in the cave was light. Merlin was still awake but very pale. Under his eyes were purple. Then this happened.

"There that much better." Nimueh said happily.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up and gasped, "No. Don't do anything."

"I am Nimueh. You are Merlin and Arthur. Merlin let's get you warmed up. Let's get both of you something to eat." Nimueh answered.

"Thank you. We need to get Merlin something to eat and drink before he falls asleep." Arthur said quietly.

"Here, sit. Drink some water. I mean you no harm I'm a sure you. Now eat." Nimueh replied. Then they ate. Arthur helped Merlin get in the chair. Nimueh put a magical potion in Merlin's drink. When they were done eating Arthur went out to unsaddle the horses. When he came in this happened.

"He was so tired. When he got to bed he collapsed very quickly. I guess he was very tired. He will be fine by morning." Nimueh said happily. In the morning Merlin woke up and went to get ready for the ride back to Camelot. He went to water the horses near a lake and Nimueh followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hello, Merlin." Nimueh said happily.

"You. Nimueh don't do anything. No don't. Ahh." Merlin warned. Then Nimueh knocked him out with magic. She used magic and put Merlin in a deep sleep. Arthur woke up a few minutes later to find Merlin and get him home. Merlin was not there so Arthur went to find Merlin. Here found Merlin in the lake. He got him out and saw that he was breathing but only just.

"Hey Merlin wake up. Come on, wake up. Merlin?" Arthur whispered. Merlin didn't even cough. Arthur was worried. He got a few blankets and wrapped Merlin up. Arthur knew that Merlin would be shivering because of the cold but he wasn't. He got his horse and put Merlin on it. Then he got on the horse. He rode to Camelot as quick as he could. Every once and a while he stopped to check on Merlin. Nothing changed. When they got to Camelot Uther was out waiting for them to return.

"Arthur, you must tell me what you saw." Uther said impatiently.

"No, I can't. I have a friend who's dying. I must get him to Gaius. I don't know what happened. I want to know what happened. So I will stay till Gaius tells me or if Merlin wakes up and tells me."Arthur yelled.

"Very well. You have 3 hours."

"Ok."

Arthur got Merlin to Gaius's chambers and immediately got Merlin into his bed.

"What happened? He's ice cold but he's not shivering. He's wet but not coughing." Gaius said quickly. He checked Merlin to see what was wrong.

"Is he all right?" Arthur yelled.

"I don't know. I need hawthorn, blankets, and a hot bowl of water. Lots of blankets. Merlin can you hear me?"

"Ok." Arthur did what he was told. It took him several minutes. When he got back Merlin was still asleep. He should have been awake.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. He should be awake but he isn't. Give me a blanket. Go get Gwen." Gaius panicked.

"What about Hunith and Will?"

"Let's wait several days and see what happens. Avalach said he'll come in a few days but he did not give me an exact day. He has to rule a kingdom now. Give me another. He is cold. It is as though he is dead but not dead."

"When I found him he was in a lake drowning. He should have been coughing when I got him out. When he wakes up he will be coughing a lot and very cold. The water was ice cold. There was a woman named Nimueh. I think she did it. She did use magic to light the candles but we thought well I thought she meant no harm. I was wrong. She hurt and nearly killed my friend. I've known him since he was born. I remember when I held him when he was only a day old. He never cried when I held him. I saw something in his eyes as if we were to do something together."

"I know. Where's the water?"

"It's boiling. I'll get Gwen."

Arthur got Gwen and took her to Gaius. Gwen went into Merlin's room with the bowl of hot water.

"Gaius, here's the bowl of water. How is he?" Gwen said quietly.

"He's under an enchantment. I hope he wakes up. Give me the last blanket. He will be ok if we watch him for any change and encourage him. Avalach will be here soon. I know he will help Merlin as much as he can. Where's the hawthorn?" Gaius sighed and hoped.

"Here, he looks so pale. Are we done?"  
"Yes. I'll watch Merlin for the rest of the day and tonight. Morgana can watch him tomorrow. I know she will help. Tell her about it so she knows."

"Ok."

Gaius watches Merlin. Nothing changed. Merlin's body temperature stayed the same too. He was still as cold as ice. No matter what Gaius did Merlin stayed the same. 3 days past. Avalach had just come to Camelot. He went into Merlin's room. When he saw Merlin he held Merlin. He wrapped Merlin up in a couple of blankets. Merlin was so cold that when someone touched him they could feel how cold he was. Almost all the warmth in his body was gone. 4 days later, Arthur and Avalach were talking about Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"He was very young. I know he was tall but small, skinny, and pale. He was always compassionate. I remember teasing him because he was not tough and I tease him more but he's gotten use to it. Now he gets me back. He's called me a prat, idiot, and pig headed. Does Dinias still tease him?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes. Where we live now he always tells his friends that Merlin is a coward and other mean thing but he ignores him." Avalach answered.

"One thing I like about Merlin is that he feels, sees, and understands things that I don't understand. He always speaking for what is right. Not afraid to yell at me. Around my father he's quiet and stammers a lot."

"Yeah. In Ealdor Merlin always brings home something. One time he brought a baby snake home. It was harmless. He showed me, his mother, and grandmother. We loved seeing him learn and care for hurt animals. Well, the snake was small enough to fit in a small bag. It was Dinias's birthday and Merlin put the snake in the bag and gave it to Dinias for his birthday. When Dinias opened the bag he screamed like a little girl at the age of 2. He was 14. Everyone laughed about it. The next day, Dinias tried to beat Merlin up. He chased Merlin. Merlin climbed one of the trees and hide. Dinias managed to grab Merlin's leg and Merlin fell out of the tree and hit his head on a rock really hard. When I found him he was unconscious. His head was bleeding quite a bit. I took him home. He recovered. I found Dinias and punished him. Camlach does not discipline Dinias. SO I have to do it. Merlin misbehaves a bit but He gets punished. Hunith punishes him. That's why Merlin does not misbehave when Hunith's around."

"How old was Merlin?"  
"9. When Briseis died I had to care for Merlin more. When Dinias was around I was not very nice to Merlin. When Dinias was not around I cared for Merlin. Merlin likes to be held or be touched very gently. He calms down quickly when he is touched gently and hears someone speaking to him gently. It was an accident that he was born but he was a very good accident. Hunith said that if she were married she would want to have kids. Hunith fell in love but he had to flee from Ealdor. I wish I could tell you why but I can't."

"I understand. Merlin told me that one time he managed to get Dinias back for what he did. He tricked him into thinking that his friends were in the woods but instead it was several serkets. Dinias got stung once. He survived. Camlach yelled at him and said that Merlin should be punished."

"Yes. I said that Dinias should be punished for hurting Merlin more times than Merlin has hurt Dinias. Camlach should discipline Dinias."

"I agree. Ok, this is quite funny. One day Merlin was in the woods collecting herbs for Gaius. I followed him. He climbed a tree. When I got under the tree he jumped out and landed on top of me. We hit the ground which hurt. We laughed about it. One time during the summer both of us and Gwen and Morgana went to the lake near Camelot. We played the whole day. Merlin saw that some of his berries were missing when he came back from getting his shirt because I threw it in a tree. He yelled at me thinking that I did it. I said that I didn't. Then he looked near the rock he was next to and saw a bird. A merlin to be exact. It was injured so Merlin tried to pick it up but every time he did it would hurt him. The bird's wing got worse. Merlin used a few berries to get. That worked. He took care of it. I think he still has it. I know that last week I was here it was on his deck. He said that he will let it go in the spring. He loves animals."

"Does he keep it in here all the time?"

"Yes. Is he still cold?"

"Yes. Hunith will want to see him. He's been asleep for a week and has remained the same. I wish that he will wake up and start to get warm. One good thing is that he isn't getting cold which would be bad."  
"Let's hope that God will give us a sign."  
"Last time I saw you, you didn't believe in Christ."  
"Merlin and I talked about God and I realized that I was wrong."

"That's good. Your parents were strong Christians especially your mother."

"Good thing I met Merlin. Yes he's annoying but he's good to have around."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

For a month and half weeks Merlin slept. When someone watched Merlin they would take a cloth and put water on it. They put it on Merlin's mouth and squeezed it so that water would go into Merlin's mouth and it helps Merlin from dying of thirst. When Hunith came and saw Merlin she cried.

"How long has he been like this?" Hunith asked.

"For nearly 2 months. He gets worse every 2 weeks. Avalach never really lets go of Merlin. I wish that he would wake up or gives us a sign that he can hear us." Gaius sighed.

"He can always hear us. I know it. I know that God wants him to hear us. He looks so sweet when he's a sleep but I'm scared about him. I'll watch him, Gaius."

"Ok. I'll come check on him in several hours."  
"All right."

Hunith watched over Merlin and stayed next to him. A month and 3 weeks past. Merlin got a little bit colder and had difficulty breathing. One day Merlin had hours before he died.

"Gaius, he's getting worse. I can barely hear him breathe. For the last few days I could hear him breath and I could feel his chest rise and fall when he breathes. I can barely feel it now. Please say that he might wake up. There is so much that he needs to see." Hunith cried sadly.

"We all want him to wake up. He has only several minutes left. Let's pray that God will help him to live." Gaius whispered sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Then Merlin woke up gasping and coughing. Hunith grabbed him and helped him get the water out of his lungs.

"Hey, Merlin get it out. Cough the water out of your lungs. That's it. Keep doing it." Hunith whispered. Merlin continued coughing and finally stopped coughing. Merlin began to cry because he felt a lot of pain. Hunith hugged Merlin as he cried.

"Mother… Mother… I'm…so…scared. How long was I asleep?" Merlin strained.

"2 months. You are ok. Oh, you are still very cold." Hunith looked at Merlin and saw that he was very sick and injured and said, "Oh, no. You are very sick. Gaius, Merlin is sick and injured."

"Let's see. He's still dying. We need to treat his injuries. Merlin lay down. Try to keep calm." Gaius said sadly.

"Ok. Ow. Oh. Mother, stay with me, please." Merlin cried.

"Of course I will. Now rest. You are weak."Hunith whispered softly.

"I was in a room being tortured when I was asleep. I was dying and in so much pain. It hurt when I found myself in the room. The last thing that was said to me was that it was time to wake up and die a slow and painful death. I was whipped, stoned, kicked, punched, drugged, and hit with a sword. A snake bit me and I felt the most pain ever from it. All… I… saw… was… darkness. So….. dark. I… was... so… scared. I… I… never… sl… slept. I… I… I did… didn't… feel… good… at… all. They… put… me… in… a… very… cold… room. I'm… so… tired. It… hurts. I… starved… and … was… dehydrated. So… hungry... and... thirst. They… hurt... me... so… much. I… could… couldn't… breathe. I…I…I…could…couldn't….move. They… laughed… as… they… hurt… me. I… was… so… scared… about… dying. It… hurts… to… do… anything. Mother… help… me. Hold… my…hand… and… stay… with…me. I… can-can't…..."Merlin cried. Then he was so upset that he couldn't talk. Hunith rubbed the back of her hand on Merlin's cheek and shushed him.

"Shh. It's ok. I'll be here for you. You know that. Now sleep. Don't talk."Hunith whispered calmly to her dying and very upset son.

Gaius got the herbs and things that he needed. Then he began to tend to Merlin. He gave Merlin a sleeping draft. Merlin fell asleep quickly and painfully. Gaius and Hunith made sure that Merlin was ok and alive every few minutes. Merlin was gasping for air quite a lot which scared Hunith.

"How is he?" Hunith asked.

"Not good. He's losing a lot of blood. He is still dying. He was mortally wounded but he's strong so he will live. He will start running a fever so we must keep him warm. Give me the needle and silk thread. I need to stitch up the wound. Does he have a fever?" Gaius admitted.

"He's still cold. He's much too weak. He's so pale and thin. Yes he has been since he was born but this is the most pale and thin that he has ever been. Are you done?"

"Almost. Now I am. Let's get him warmed up. We need to put several blankets on him."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Hunith and Avalach looked after Merlin. Merlin had a nightmare about what happened. _He was in a very dark room. He couldn't see anything but darkness._

" _Well, Merlin are you finally conscious? Yes, you are. I can see those blue eyes. Today you will die a slow and painful death. Have any last words?" A woman said happily._

" _Where am I? Leave me alone." Merlin heard himself cry._

" _Oh, I will let you see the light. First I want to hear you scream in pain."_

 _Then a light came through a cell. Merlin saw a tall woman with brown hair wearing a red dress. Merlin saw that it was Lily. Merlin saw that he was in a corner in a very dirty, musty, wet, and nasty cell. It stunk like crazy. Merlin's hands were tied together. His shirt was off and his skin was covered in blood. Someone cut the ropes that tied Merlin's wrist together. Merlin saw that his wrists were red and bleeding. Then 2 guards grabbed him and pulled him to a room. The room was cleaner but the floor was covered in blood from other people. There was someone else being tortured. A girl with black hair, red dress that was torn, and very beautiful. (It was Freya but Merlin doesn't know.) When Merlin saw her he felt like he loved her and that she would be important. Freya felt the same way. Lily went into the center of the room and smiled at Merlin and Freya._

" _Today is the last day the 2 of you will be tortured. I hope you both enjoy it. Let's see how much you care about each other."Lily explained. A guard came with a sword and tried to hit Freya but Merlin got in the way._

" _No, don't hurt her." Merlin yelled._

" _No, don't hurt him." Freya yelled. The guard tried to hit Freya again but Merlin got in the way. Merlin got hit in the right ribs and felt so much pain. He killed the guy with magic and began to lie on the ground. Freya helped Merlin and put his head on her lap._

" _Hey, look at me. It's Freya. I'm here. Look at me." Freya cried. Merlin's eyes shuttered open. He felt his wound and began to put pressure on it. Freya put her left hand on Merlin's and helped him. Merlin looked up and smiled at her._

" _Hey Freya. I'm Merlin. Thank you for helping me as I die. When I come out of this deep sleep I will find you because I love you. When you wake up try to come to Camelot and we can find each other." Merlin strained._

" _Ok. I would like that. I would love not to be alone. I love you. But you will not die. When I wake up I will go to Camelot and find you. Stay with me. Breathe, Merlin. Hold my hand."_

" _Ok. I'm about to die. I won't make it but I want to do this."_

 _Merlin and Freya kissed on the lips. Then Merlin pulled away because he was in pain. He put his left hand on Freya's hand and together they put pressure on Merlin's wound. Merlin closed his eyes because he was in so much pain. Freya started to get scared about Merlin._

" _Merlin, hey, look at me. Please don't leave. Please Merlin. I love you. Stay with me. Come on. Open your eyes." Freya cried. Merlin didn't open his eyes put he tried to talk._

" _I can't hold on. I'm dying. You're a druid. Use your magic to help me. I'm too weak." Merlin strained with his eyes closed._

" _Ok. Open your eyes so I can see you. Look at me. That's it. Look at me."_

" _It hurts. It hurts too much. I can't keep my eyes open for too long. Hurry. I'm so tired and cold. I need to sleep. Hurry, Freya. I can't hold on much longer."_

 _Freya did the spell and Merlin began to breathe again or so they thought. Merlin was still dying but had time to live. Freya and Merlin were took to a cell and put in it. All they had was food, water, a blanket, a piece of cloth, and some bandages. Merlin lied on the floor freezing, weak, and tired. He was still bleeding. Freya began treating Merlin's wound. Merlin was sleeping before Freya did it but as Freya began to treat Merlin he woke up in so much pain. Freya held Merlin's hand rubbed his cheek with her other hand. Merlin looked and saw Freya standing over him smiling._

" _Freya, you….you did the spell. Ow, you need to treat my wound before it is too late. Ow, I will stay awake as you do it. First, you need to clean the wound. Second, bandage it. Third, check to see if I have a fever, I'm in shock, or if I'm near death. You must put a blanket on me to keep me warm. I'm cold. Hurry, I'm getting worse. I'm starting to go into shock. I need a blanket." Merlin strained._

 _He started going into shock. Freya grabbed the blanket and put it on Merlin. Merlin was unconscious when Freya put it on. Freya put the blanket very close to Merlin's face. Freya treated Merlin's wound. When she was done bandaging Merlin's wound she covered Merlin from the waist up. Merlin lied on the cold, stone floor in shock freezing. Freya felt tired so she covered both herself and Merlin with the big blanket. She wrapped her arms around Merlin and put her head on his chest to help keep him warm. The warmer Freya got the warmer Merlin so the better. Freya went to sleep on a now warm and sleeping Merlin. When Merlin woke up he saw Freya sleeping on him. Then he looked at the door and saw the Lily standing there enchanting a spell._ Then Merlin woke up screaming.

Hunith and Gaius came in and went to Merlin. Merlin was lying on the bed screaming and kicking. The blankets were twisted and a mess on Merlin's bed. Hunith went to Merlin and put her hands on his shoulders and calmed him down.

"Hey, Merlin, it's ok. Everything is ok. Just wake up. That it. Wake up. Look at me." Hunith whispered. Merlin woke up and saw his mother looking at him. Then he went to feel the wound from his dream and saw that it was bandaged up. Then he hugged his mother.

"I'm so scared. I saw a girl. Her name was Freya. I have to find her." Merlin cried.

"Merlin, it was just a dream."

"No. It was my last day in the deep sleep."

"Merlin, you must rest or you will die."

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

For the next week Merlin was weak from all the injuries and blood lost. He continued to have dreams about what happened. Arthur visited Merlin every day even though his father told him no. Merlin was recovering the way everyone hoped he would. When Merlin was alone he continued to think about Freya. One day Arthur and Merlin were talking about what happened when he was put into a deep sleep.

"Merlin, can I ask you something?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Mmm. What?"Merlin whispered sleepily. Merlin was trying to sleep when Arthur asked. Merlin opened his eyes when he heard Arthur's question.

"What happened the morning you were put into a deep sleep?"

"I woke up and saw that you were a sleep. So I went and tried to get ready for when we leave. Nimueh followed me. I was at the lake when she said hello. I warned her not to do anything. Then she enchanted a spell and put me too sleep but I wasn't asleep. I woke up and saw that I was in a cell. It was very dark. Then I was tortured."

"You've been through too much in 4 months. First it was when you first came to Camelot. Then, when we got kidnapped. You've been poisoned and a bunch of other things.

"So have you. When we were kidnapped you had to watch me die. You called me a friend and stayed with me as I recovered. I have tried to protect you and you have helped me. Thank you."

"Your welcome. You look tired. I will leave you to rest."

"Ok."

Then Gaius came in to check on and rebadged Merlin's wounds. Merlin lied down on his bed with his eyes closed trying to sleep.

"Gaius, how is he?" Arthur asked.

"He is still weak but he should be up and about in a week. He has to stay in bed and eat what he is given during the next week if he wants to get up and be with you." Gaius replied.

"You know I'm not asleep. Ah, Gaius careful." Merlin whispered without opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?"Gaius asked.

"Tired and weak. When can I be allowed to get something other than broth or stew?'

"Today. When I go out I'll get you some blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries that Gwen, Leon, and Morgana picked for you. They know how much you love them."

"Ok. I need a sleeping draft to sleep or I won't sleep."

"Here, drink slowly."

Gaius held up Merlin's head as he drank the sleeping draft. When Merlin was done drinking it Gaius lowered his head and went to check Merlin's wounds. When Gaius saw Merlin's worst wound his heart sank to his intestines. It was infected and it looked like septicemia was starting to get into the wound.

"Oh, no. This isn't good." Gaius sighed.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"The wound is infected and septicemia is starting get in it. Some of it is getting in to his system. The only way to stop it is if I use…"

"Do it. If you have to use magic then do it. I will never tell my father."

"Ok, sire. Get Hunith and Avalach. Even if I use magic he will still have a very high fever. He is starting to get a high fever."

"Ok. Do you want to get a cloth and cold water for his fever?"

"Yes. I will wait till you get back."

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Arthur went out and got Hunith and Avalach. A few minutes later Arthur, Hunith, and Avalach came in.

"Gaius, how is he?" Hunith asked.

"Not good. He has a very high fever and it's getting worse rapidly. Arthur I need the water and cloth." Gaius whispered.

"Here." Arthur replied.

"I need to do the spell now or he will get to the point where I can't heal him with a small spell."

"Just do it."

"Ic pe purhheaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae."

Merlin gasped and went to sleep with a sigh.

"How is he?" Avalach asked.

"He still has a fever but he will be ok. He will sleep for several hours before waking up. He is very weak from all this. I will watch over him. Hunith can you get him some of those berries for when he wakes up?" Gaius explained.

"Ok. I will come to watch over him in a few hours. When he wakes up, father, you can hold him." Hunith offered.

"Ok. I know that he will want that. Arthur I need to see your father. We have to talk about peace and you have to be there." Avalach answered.

"All right."Arthur said angrily.

"Arthur, I am your grandfather and he is your father. I know he is a bit of a pain. When I met him I wasn't sure why my daughter wanted to marry him but it was her choice."

"Wait, me and Merlin are cousins?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Ygraine and Hunith are sisters. I was there when you were born. I was also there when Merlin was born. I wasn't there when you held Merlin as a baby. Let's go. We can talk on the way to the council chambers."

"Ok."

Arthur and Avalach left. Merlin's fever was high but not as high. Merlin woke up several hours later weak and was hot. He saw his mother next to him. He tried to get up but his head burned in pain.

"Ow. My head." Merlin groaned.

"Hey, I know you head hurts so just lay back and rest. You still have a fever. Here try to eat something." Hunith whispered.

"No thanks."

"Sure you don't want blackberries?"

"Ok. Let me have some."

"Here. I knew you would eat if it was your favorite."

"Yeah. You know me best other than several other people who care."

"Merlin, I love you and would never want you to suffer. When you first got sick I was so scared. I could not bear to see my 10 month boy die but you were strong. I know you will always be strong."

"Can you read to me from the bible?"

"Ok. What about?"

"The good Samaritan."

"And behold, a lawyer stood up to put him to the test, saying, 'Teacher, what shall I do to inherit eternal life?' He said to him, 'What is written in the law? How do you read it?' And he answered, 'You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your strength and with all your mind, and love your neighbor as yourself.' And he said to him, 'You have answered correctly; do this, and you will live.'

But he, desiring to justify himself, said to Jesus, 'And who are my neighbor?' Jesus replied, 'A man was going down from Jerusalem to Jericho, and he fell among robbers, who stripped him and beat him and departed, leaving him half dead. Now by chance a priest was going down the road, and when he saw him he passed by on the other side. So likewise a Levite, when he came to the place and saw him, passed by on the other side. But a Samaritan, as he journeyed, came to where he was, and when he saw him, he had compassion. He went to him and bound up his wounds, pouring oil and wine. Then he set him on his own animal and brought him to an inn and took care of him. And the next day he took out 2 denarii and gave them to the innkeeper, saying, 'Take care of him, and whatever more you spend, I will repay you when I come back.' Which of these 3, do you think, proved to be a neighbor to the man who fell among the robbers?' He said, 'The one who showed mercy.' And Jesus said to him, 'Go and do likewise.'

Merlin you need to tell me what that passage means."

"As a Christian we must go out and be a Good Samaritan. It doesn't matter who we are. We still need to do it."

"Good job. Now go to sleep."

Merlin recovered in a week and a half. He was working for Arthur as soon as he could. Everything went back to normal. Hunith and Avalach left a week after Merlin recovered. This is where A Remedy to Cure All Ills begins.


End file.
